Wings Of Hope
by mk2136
Summary: This is my fisrt fic! Please R&R.. Reviews are greatly appriciated
1. Chapter 1

It's almost midnight when a lone figure dashed through the streets

of Prontera. She was an acolyte. Upon reaching the southern gate, she looked back and bided farewell to her once lovely hometown…

Not long after the girl's disappearance, light shone in a house. A high priestess panicked as she rummaged through her house. Looking frantically for her daughter," Claire? Claire! Where are you?" A brown-haired monk walked up to her side, putting a hand on his wife's shoulder hoping to comfort her. Then, something caught the monk's sharp eyes. It's a nicely folded blue paper that was left on the floor. He picked it up and began reading it.

Dear: Mom& Dad

By the time, you read this letter. I must be long gone from the house. Please don't worry about me. I'll be fine. I just want to experience myself what is life all about. Take care….

Claire

The high priestess couldn't believe her eyes. Her daughter just left her with a letter. She sunk to her knees, crying.

Claire was walking further to the Prontera's field. A figure emerged from the shadow, blocked her. "I thought you will pass here." The other figure stated warmly. Claire was taken back for a minute before stammered," Maria? What are you doing here?" Maria, the blue-haired acolyte only smiled at her friend," To company you, of course. I thought you'll be lonely." Claire smiled at her, she felt really grateful for the other acolyte's warm presence. "Yes. Shall we go then?" Maria nodded as the two went deeper into the forest.

6 years later….

Maria reluctantly woke up from her sleep. She took a quick bath and headed to the kitchen. Apparently, she's not the only one who is already awake. "Morning. Sleep well?" the knight greeted. The priestess nodded cheerfully to her fellow guild mates, causing the older woman to smile. Not long before, Mellisa, Claire's older sister, created a guild named

'Wings of Hope' and they were part of it. The small guild consists of 7 people. Mellisa, the leader, Vee, Neris, Steph, Maria, Claire and Jean. They got along really well together. Maria did her share of job making breakfast. Neris and Vee went down, followed suit by Claire, Steph, and Mellisa. They greeted each other casually. "All right girls today we're going to train in the toy factory." The blonde-haired stated. Neris, the wizard groaned, she disliked cold. It always brings her bad luck somehow. "Not Lutie again! How about Aldebaran?" she whined. Steph shook her head," it'll be better to hunt at Lutie, but I got certain things to do in Payon." Jean nodded," I've got to deliver things to Izlude. I can't follow you guys." Mellisa sat down and ruffled her long hair," OK, let's split up then. Neris and Steph you go and train in Payon's cave. Jean and Vee will go train in Byaland. Then, Maria, Claire, and I will train at Lutie. "They all nodded to their guild leader, satisfied with her decision. Mellisa sighed feeling a little bit relieved and started eating her pancakes. Morning passed as usual in the guild's headquarter.


	2. Chapter 2

_Wings of Hope_

Disclaimer: I don't own Ragnarok Online, but the story and characters are mine.

Thanks for the review guys. Sorry I couldn't update earlier. I'm having my midyear exam.

* * *

The guild members bided farewell before setting off to their destination. Mellisa, Claire, and Maria headed to Prontera, which is the closest city they could reach before sunset. They got themselves a room in the inn. Mellisa decided to take a stroll around the city while Maria and Claire stayed in the room.

Claire's POV

I lied in my bed for another half an hour, at least until Maria decided it was too boring,"Umm, Lisa had left an hour ago... Shall we go take a walk too?" She asked. There was a moment of silence. Maria started tugging on my monk's robe. "Just for a while okay?" I finally sat up. The priestess nodded enthusiastically, as she dragged me out of the inn.

On the other side of the city.

Mellisa walked through the busy street of Prontera. All of a sudden, a shout was heard. The assassin quickly scanned her surroundings for any sign of possible danger. She put back her Infiltrator, when she found out that it was only a robbed woman. The thief was running to the back alley. Lisa sighed as she dashed to catch the thief. Unknown to her, a knight was also running to her direction.

She grabbed the thief's collar and snatched back the woman's purse. "Jeez. Find another job." She said turning back just to face the knight's sword. "Give that to me assassin. Both of you are coming to Knight's guild with me." He threatened. "I am going to return this to the lady." Lisa shouted hotly. The red-haired knight smirked," Lies... This is what you get when you're speaking to a thief." He moved his swords expecting for a battle. The thief seeing this as a chance ran as fast as he could avoiding the two. "Hey!" Both of them shouted. _'It's no use for me to stay here anyway.' _She threw the purse to the knight and ran," See you stupid knight!" The knight shouted in frustration, as he tried to catch the assassin. It was no use thought. Nobody could match the speed of an assassin. He shook his head and returned the purse to the robbed woman before going back to his duty.

Normal POV

Maria and Claire decided to stop at the bar. They met Lisa there. She seems agitated about something. She muttered something about a arrogant knight. Maria tried asking about it, but the assassin refused to open her mouth. Claire shook her head and ordered some drink for the three of them. Unknown to them, the same red-haired knight was watching them from a distance. 'The priestess, she looked familiar… Could it be?' He muttered to himself,' Better tell Sister Anne.' The knight quickly paid for his drink and left for the church.

The knight, known as Twin, made his way to the High Priestess' office. A few years ago, Sister Anne's child had gone missing with Maria, her neighbor. She had searched for them high and low with no avail. The blue-haired priestess looked like Maria. "Sister Anne." The knight did a bow showing his respects to the holy woman. Anne smiled at him," Hello. What brings you here today?" Twin told her about what he saw in the bar excluding his small meeting with the assassin. The high priestess was stunned,' could it be Maria? If it's really her… Maybe Claire and Lisa would be near her. But still, I shouldn't get my hopes up.' She sighed. Then, an idea struck her," Twin, how about you go and check it out? You're free right?" The knight made a face. "Please..." The high priestess pleaded. Twin sighed, but what could he do? He accepted the offer half-heartedly and began packing for his journey.

* * *


End file.
